Lancer in Beacon
by PotatoLover-kun
Summary: Lancer woke up in Remnany. That's all I got. Sorry


I don't own rwby or fate zero

Feeling a strong stinging sensation on his head Diarmuid woke up.

"Ughh!" he murmured softly confused "What happened? Where am I?"

When he took a look around he saw he was in a alley. The alley was dark,smelly and cold. Old buildings made of bricks with molds surrounded him. There were clothes line with clothes that looked old hanging everywhere. Trashes and street cats where littering almost everywhere. Then he felt something on his hand, it was his spears. When he saw his weapons memories started flooding in.

"Last thing I remembered I was ordered to kill myself by my master." As he remembered what happened he suddenly grew furious. Then suddenly he heard a feminine shriek.

"Help!Help!"

He quickly grabbed his spears and sprung into action heading towards the sound forgetting the anger he felt before. When he arrived he saw three drunk men surrounding a woman with floppy dog ears.

"Now now don't be afraid we just want to have fun with you" said the man in the middle who looked to be the leader. "Yeah! We just want to pet you." said the man on the left who had a bald head. The man in the right who had a buzzcut just giggled perversely while eying the woman.

Then the woman shouted again "No! Please don't! Someone help! Help!"

Diarmuid, as chivalrous as he is, cannot leave the women alone although he was curious of the dog ears. He stepped in front of the woman and declared "Harassing a defenseless woman, how lowly of you."

"What! What the hell was that you bastard!" said the bald guy while pointing at Diarmuid angrily. "Calm down" the leader said to bald guy while placing a placating hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we just show this guy how to mind his own BUSINESS!" he said while shouting and throwing a punch aimed at Diarmuid at the last word. But Diarmuid just caught the guy's punch with his right hand and pushing it forward then letting go causing the leader to stagger back.

"It is in my code of chivalry to eschew poor treatment to women and to fight fairly with an opponent." Diarmuid said letting go of his spears and taking a fighting stance.

"Why you!" the buzzcut guy shouted and threw a punch at Diarmuid but he simply caught his wrist and used his other palm to push him in the chest downwards. Then the baldy tried to punch him but Diarmuid let go of the other guy's hand and simply ducked and swiped the baldy using his foot and raising his other foot high up and quickly striking it down on the baldy's face causing his head to hit the floor creating a small crater and knocking him out cold. Diarmuid walked to the leader slowly while glaring at him. The leader was so struck with fear he whimpered and run away as quickly as he could out of the scene.

Diarmuid then turned towards the woman sporting a dazzling smile while holding out his hands to help her stand up "miss are you okay?" The woman was quick to stand up and bowed to him while saying a lot of thank yous. " No, please stop bowing I only did it the right thing" he said waving his hands in front of him with a bashful grin. After saying a lot of thank yous the woman left hurriedly.

"Now where am I" he wondered.

TIME SKIP

Diarmuid was walking trying to find anything he can about this world and why he was sent here. "It's just not possible. How come I don't have a master and why can't I feel the command seal bounding me to someone. Why do I even have my memories of the previous summoning? I can't even feel the presence of gaeia." he muttered to himself. As he kept on walking he saw people carrying strange weapons with them as if it was normal. He was so confused and even more so when he saw some people having animal characteristics. "What is this place? Was I reborn to another world or something?" Diarmuid saw a library and decided to read informations about this world. "Huh? So I am in a place called remnant. There are two types of people here: humans and faunuses. They all have auras that act as a shield and a fuel to their semblance. A semblance is a special ability that they possess according to their characteristics." The more he read the more amused he was about this world. He read that all the people here work together for the same goal unlike the previous world where he came from. Sure there are still corruption and discrimination but, compared to his own world these all seems pretty mild. "And this is all thanks to the grimms


End file.
